Todo lo que podría ser
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Porque Astoria no era nada de lo que él había sido nada, nada, nada . Pero quizá -solo quizá-, podía ser todo lo que sería. Todo lo que podría llegar a ser. Draco&Astoria.
1. Le agradaba

**Disclaimer****: El Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

1/3

Este fic participa en el reto **"Heridas de Guerra"** del Foro **"La Sala de los Menesteres"**, si tienen curiosidad pueden leer de qué se trata en el mismo. Iré subiendo los tres capítulos seguidos, uno por día. Cualquier opinión y/o crítica constructiva que pueda ayudarme a mejorar es más que bienvenida y me haría muy feliz =). Gracias, de antemano. Espero les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Todo lo que podría ser**

* * *

I

"Le agradaba"

* * *

Ignoró las miradas de todos, las había esperado de todas formas –anticipado, inclusive- pero eso no hacía la experiencia menos desagradable. Si algo hacía, honestamente, era irritarlo de suma manera pero Draco era lo suficientemente sabio para no reaccionar. No aún al menos, no ahora y decididamente no frente a su madre, que también pretendía ignorar las miradas posadas acusadoramente sobre ellos, con una elegancia y una dignidad meritorias de admiración. Su madre, Narcissa, siempre había poseído esa capacidad, de todas formas. La capacidad de caminar erguida y con el mentón en alto sin importar las circunstancias en que se hallara y eso era algo que Draco siempre había admirado de ella. Narcissa Malfoy caminaba como si fuera ella quien se llevara el mundo por delante y no a la inversa y en momentos como aquellos, momentos en que Draco desearía estar refugiado de regreso en la mansión lejos de todo y de todos, aquello era confortante. Aún así, no hacía nada para apaciguar el asumido y resentido conocimiento de que aquello –y en consecuencia aquel año entero- sería un fiasco de principio a fin porque no había forma –simplemente no había forma- de que aquello terminara bien o resultara una experiencia siquiera medianamente rescatable.

Su educación mágica era lo último que le importaba en aquellos momentos, pero su madre sentía discrepar y su padre no se había molestado en opinar porque pasaba la mayor parte de aquellos días en la mansión, recuperándose del aspecto demacrado y avejentado que había adquirido en el último año, y diciendo tan pocas cosas que Draco a veces pensaba que había perdido la voz. No lo había hecho, por supuesto, y eso él lo sabía perfectamente pero aún así le preocupaba el actual estado mental de su padre. Su madre también se preocupaba, aunque con una frialdad que nunca había manifestado hacia su esposo en el pasado, pero su paciencia tenía únicamente un límite y alguien tenía que encargarse de las cosas que Lucius descuidaba mientras intentaba volver a ponerse en pie. Él, por otro lado, no tenía ese privilegio del que su padre gozaba y debía –según su madre- volver a Hogwarts a terminar de educarse. A terminar de formarse, porque ya no gozaban de los privilegios que en el pasado habían tenido y necesitaba al menos los EXTASIS para poder lograr algo en su vida si deseaba hacer algo de ésta en el futuro. Sus referencias de vida no eran las mejores.

Aún así, odiaba aquello y odiaba estar allí, para empezar —No entiendo por qué tengo que estar aquí, madre. Debería volver a casa.

Narcissa suspiró, cansada. Draco lo había notado también, el aspecto consumido y cansado de su madre (casi en consonancia con el de su padre, aunque no tanto) y no pudo discutir más. Su madre tenía la fortaleza de un roble, para estar lidiando con aquella situación como dudaba pudiera hacerlo otra mujer en su posición. De hecho, muchas mujeres en su posición no estaban sobrellevando la situación tan bien como Narcissa Malfoy. Draco había oído que la madre de Crabbe había debido ser internada en San Mungo tras una crisis nerviosa durante el entierro de su hijo y el encarcelamiento de su marido. Desde entonces permanecía allí bajo observación —Ya hemos hablado de esto, Draco. Tu padre y yo lo hemos discutido y pensamos que esto es lo mejor.

Draco dudaba de la veracidad que esa última frase podía contener. Su padre y madre rara vez hablaban en aquellos últimos tiempos, especialmente con su padre enclaustrado en la habitación que llamaba su estudio la mayor parte del tiempo y su madre evitando que el resto de las cosas se derrumbaran a su alrededor porque simplemente no era aceptable permitir que la imagen que tenían y habían cuidado esmeradamente por años se llenara de grietas, aún con todos los reveses ocurridos. Además, una vez pasado el alivio de estar todos vivos y a salvo, las cosas en casa se habían vuelto a enfriar. Su madre resentía a su padre, en cierto punto, por haber arrastrado a toda la familia a la situación en la que estaban ahora y, más aún, a su único hijo a una situación que tan fácilmente podría haber acabado con su vida y Draco sabía que su padre también se culpaba por ello. Por haber puesto en riesgo a su familia, aunque solo había empezado a hacerlo en el instante en que había visto que a Voldemort no le importaba que sucediera con ellos –con él- siempre y cuando obtuviera lo que deseaba. Y Draco agradecía, ahora que todo había terminado, que no lo hubiera hecho, obtenido lo que deseaba, porque seguramente estarían todos muertos ya. El Señor Tenebroso, como su padre había dicho en más de una ocasión, no perdonaba fácilmente y, al parecer, el otro lado de la guerra no lo hacía tampoco.

La frialdad de su madre hacia su padre eventualmente amainaría, o eso quería creer Draco, y su padre eventualmente volvería a estar en sus dos pies y ser el hombre orgulloso y digno de admiración que siempre había sido a ojos de su hijo. Mientras tanto, sospechaba, su madre lo prefería lejos. Lejos del silencio y su actual hogar quebrado y lejos de las cenas vacías de conversación y silencios incómodos únicamente rotos por el ruido de los elfos domésticos o el sonido de la vajilla tintineando. Draco no podía decir que le agradara vislumbrar estas escenas, pero la perspectiva de ir a Hogwarts donde cada persona allí odiaba sus entrañas no le parecía una mejor. Con todo, sabía que no había demasiado que hacer —Entiendo, madre.

Narcissa asintió y sus ojos se suavizaron a duras penas ante la visión de su único hijo. Inhalando hondo, añadió —Lamento que tu padre no esté aquí.

Draco asintió, pero él no lo hacía. No lo lamentaba, no entonces, porque él mismo debía admitir que resentía un poco a su padre por haberlo arrastrado al infierno del año previo, aún cuando nunca antes hubiera tenido sentimientos hacia Lucius que no fueran de admiración o aprobación. Ahora, en cambio, no podía hacerlo. Draco siempre había deseado –aspirado- a ser como su padre pero ahora que lo veía, demacrado y patético, debía admitir que se sentía perdido. Después de todo, las cosas siempre habían estado claras para él: como sangre pura que era debía valorar su estatus, cuidarlo celosamente, y menospreciar a aquellos que no eran como él, por esa razón, la causa del Señor Tenebroso era la suya también y ese era el único lado de las cosas que valía la pena. Ahora, en cambio, ese lado ya no existía. El padre que por tantos años había admirado y como el que había querido ser, ya no existía, y él mismo no sabía qué se suponía que fuera a hacer ahora. O qué fuera a ser de él de ahora en más. Y sabía que su propia madre estaba un tanto perdida en el relación al futuro que les deparaba también. Al menos, pensó, su padre y él habían zafado de Azkaban, pero el precio a pagar había sido demasiado grande.

El tren escarlata silbó a sus espaldas y la gente a su alrededor empezó a movilizarse. Draco quiso quedarse quieto _–porque quieto era lo que últimamente el mundo no parecía estar-_ y no tener que subir al expreso y marcharse pero sabía que debía hacerlo —Tengo que irme, madre.

Narcissa le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y lo presionó contra su pecho, aferrándolo como si temiera perderlo una vez más. Draco sabía que lo hacía, que soñaba con hacerlo también, todas las noches, y que la idea le aterraba de sobremanera y por esa razón le permitió abrazarlo un instante más. Usualmente se quejaría, le diría que no en público, que ya estaba grande para demostraciones de afecto innecesarias pero no podía obligarse a decir todas esas palabras. No cuando el mismo año previo había estado tan cerca de morir, _dos veces_ —Madre...

Lo soltó, irguiéndose como si el pequeño momento de debilidad pública no hubiera existido. Su rostro el mismo semblante elegante y reservado de siempre —Tu padre y yo te escribiremos.

Él asintió, resignado a señalarle que no era necesario que hablara por su padre y que tampoco era necesario que se esforzara en asegurarle que había un "su padre y ella" porque él no era tonto y tenía ojos propios con los que juzgar las cosas. Aun así, no dijo nada de esto. Su madre ya tenía bastante con lo que lidiar, la muerte de una hermana inclusive, y él no quería añadirle más preocupaciones a su actualmente fragmentada familia —No es necesario, madre. Estaré bien.

Narcissa ignoró la observación y prosiguió —Te enviaré como siempre dulces.

—Gracias.

—Ten cuidado —añadió, como si todavía pensara que había algún peligro en la esquina de algún rincón del castillo de Hogwarts aguardando para arrebatarle a su único hijo.

—Puedo quedarme, si así lo prefieres —y por un momento, un pequeño momento, tuvo la esperanza de que su madre accediera.

—No, tu padre y yo decidimos... —el tren volvió a silbar a sus espaldas.

—Adiós, madre —y, sin aguardar más, tomó sus cosas y ascendió al tren, empezando a buscar un compartimiento mientras arrastraba su baúl a sus espaldas. Desgraciadamente, los compartimientos parecían estar todos llenos y atiborrados de personas que lo miraban con recelo e incredulidad al pasar, como si creyeran que no merecía estar allí y que él debería haber asumido esa premisa, para empezar. Los murmullos también le llegaban.

—No puedo creer que haya osado volver, con todo lo que sucedió el año pasado...

Ignorándolo, porque empezar peleas en el tren no ayudaría a su caso y aún tenía todo un año por delante que tolerar, siguió avanzando, arrastrando el baúl. Finalmente, tras lo que pareció un eterno desfile por el corredor con él de principal atracción del show de fenómenos, encontró uno vacío al final. Abriéndolo y depositando el baúl en la rejilla de equipajes, tomó asiento junto a la ventana, observando a su madre allí de pie, blanca como un fantasma y rubia como siempre devolviéndole la mirada con sus cansados y opacos ojos color azul hielo. A su alrededor, las personas saludaban felices a sus hijos que se marchaban, pero no había sonrisa o felicidad alguna en el rostro de la elegante mujer que lo despedía a él. Apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldar del asiento, Draco cerró los ojos, también cansado. Su mano derecha inconscientemente buscando el borde de la manga de su brazo izquierdo y tirando nerviosamente hacia abajo, demasiado conciente de lo que ésta escondía. Súbitamente, notó, se sentía demasiado conciente de todo. De todo a su alrededor y de su situación particular y de la marca a modo de cicatriz de guerra marcada con tinta a fuego en su piel. No ardía, ya no más, pero a veces Draco sentía algún que otros cosquilleo y la sola idea de que eso significara algo le aterraba.

El tren empezó a traquetear sobre las vías bajo suyo. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe, sacándolo de su estado de ensimismamiento —¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —rápidamente, Draco soltó la manga de su túnica y se enderezó, ojos grises ahora bien abiertos y clavados en la persona recién llegada.

Y por un segundo, un pequeño segundo, creyó que se trataba de Daphne Greengrass, compañera de su año de Slytherin y miembro del pequeño grupo de chicas de Parkinson. Era prácticamente idéntica, después de todo, pero inmediatamente descartó la idea porque aunque aquella muchacha tenía el mismo oscuro cabello chocolate que Daphne y los mismos ojos almendrados, había algo en el aire que la rodeaba que la hacía ligeramente diferente también. En primer lugar, su contextura era más pequeña y más agradablemente proporcionada. Era más baja, y seguramente más joven también. Y tenía un aire de dignidad, gracia y elegancia del que Daphne Greengrass –siempre adherida a Parkinson- carecía. Sus cejas, finas y arqueadas, continuaban alzadas aguardando una respuesta. Draco pensó que la hacía ver mayor de lo que realmente parecía, pero no necesariamente en un sentido negativo.

Y entonces se preguntó por qué demonios se lo preguntaba. No era como si fuera ella a la que trataran como si tuviera Viruela de Dragón o Spattergroit sino él. Desviando la mirada desinteresado a la ventanilla, masculló indiferente —Haz lo que te plazca —personalmente, habría preferido estar solo. Debía acostumbrarse, después de todo, considerando que nadie más estaría allí para él ya. Goyle no regresaría, porque su padre estaba en Azkaban y de hacerlo Draco dudaba de todas formas que quisiera hablar con él, de todas las personas. Al fin y al cabo, su padre era la razón por la que Goyle padre estaba preso, así como el padre de Nott también, entre otros porque Lucius había vomitado cada nombre de cada mortífago tras la guerra con tal de salvarse él y salvar a su hijo también e inclusive entre el círculo de aquellos que una vez sus padres habían considerado "amigos" eran considerado ahora traidores. Y Crabbe... Crabbe estaba muerto y él ni siquiera había podido asistir al entierro porque su madre lo culpaba a él de la muerte de su único hijo y a su padre de que su esposo estuviera en Azkaban.

_—¡No te atrevas a culpar a mi hijo!. Tu hijo también quiso unirse a la causa, y tú lo permitiste —la voz fría de su madre, gélida, terrible e inclemente como pocas veces la había oído, continuaba haciendo eco en su cabeza cada vez que recordaba a la señora Crabbe gritándole a él -entre sollozos desgarradores y gemidos de dolor- que había dejado morir a Vincent._

Removiéndose en el asiento una vez más, buscando una posición más cómoda en el duro asiento, clavó la vista en el techo y luego en la única persona ocupando el compartimiento a parte de él. Tenía el cabello chocolate intenso ondeándole finamente hacia atrás, y sus ojos se deslizaban por un libro que tenía sobre su regazo. Y, como excepción, parecía ser la única persona no interesada en el hecho de que él se hallara allí, en Hogwarts, tras el año previo. De hecho, no parecía interesada ni siquiera mínimamente en su existencia. Aclarándose la garganta, resignado, dijo —Malfoy. Draco Malfoy —extendiendo la mano con una floritura usual. La chica, alzando las cejas, observó la mano extendida con curiosidad y dijo:

—Sé quien eres —sin extender la suya propia. Pero sin manifestar aversión alguna a él tampoco, como lo había hecho el resto de Hogwarts. En realidad, no parecía muy interesada. Y, siendo honesto, la reacción le irritó considerablemente. Al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se desviviera por obtener su atención y lo adularan hasta el cansancio. Suponía, pensó resignado y bajando la mano (con aire ofendido), que aquello sería algo a lo que debería acostumbrarse. La idea no le entusiasmaba en demasía.

—Mi hermana está en Slytherin también —añadió, con calma.

Y Draco tardó un instante en comprender a qué se refería. Cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta, la puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse de un tirón y ésta vez sí fue Daphne Greengrass la que apareció bajo el marco de la misma, ligeramente agitada y con las mejillas rosas —¡Toria! Aquí estabas... Te estuve buscando por todo el tren. ¿Qué...? —pero sus ojos se deslizaron a la otra única persona ocupando el compartimiento. Sus ojos avellana idénticos a los de su hermana (aunque un tono más oscuros) se abrieron ligeramente. Entonces dijo —Hola, Draco —con una sonrisa escueta.

Malfoy, asintiendo, dijo —Hola —aunque realmente no estaba muy interesado. Si estaba Greengrass en el tren, eso significaba que Parkinson también estaba allí y realmente no tenía las fuerzas ni los deseos de lidiar con Pansy aún. Sabía que eventualmente debería, por la forma en que había decidido terminar su relación con ella –si es que podía llamarla relación, para empezar-, pero en aquel momento no le apetecía.

—Pansy te estuvo buscando por todo el tren, oyó que también habías vuelto, estará feliz de saber que te encontré —dijo, y Draco se limitó a no decir nada. La otra Greengrass lo observó de reojo por un instante, para luego volver a su libro.

Daphne se volvió a su hermana, cruzándose de brazos y con expresión de impaciencia —Toria, deberías ponerte la túnica, pronto llegaremos —y, sin más, se marchó de regreso a su compartimiento. Quince minutos después, Parkinson apareció en la puerta de donde Malfoy y la otra chica se hallaban sentados, dedicando a la segunda una mirada furibunda que la menor de las Greengrass ignoró o, al menos, pretendió ignorar.

—Draco, yo sabía que regresarías. Le estuve diciendo a Daphne que lo harías pero ella aseguraba que no lo harías por... —se detuvo, comprendiendo que había dicho demasiado— ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?

_Genial_, quiso decir con sarcasmo y veneno. _Mi padre parece un inferius y no puede dar la cara en público por miedo a ser escarmentado públicamente por colaborar con el ministerio para atrapar a los que una vez fueron sus amigos y colegas y mi madre perdió a su hermana y mis padres no se han hablado prácticamente desde que terminó la guerra pero dejando eso de lado, genial. Tengo una lechuza nueva._ No obstante, no lo hizo. Por una razón u otra, se abstuvo de hacerlo. Porque Parkinson no lo entendería, de todas formas, y él no tenía los menores deseos de explicarle nada. Ella vivía en una burbuja, y aunque eso le había gustado en el pasado, porque él mismo había vivido en una también, para empezar, ahora lo encontraba meramente irritante. Pansy Parkinson era irritante. Y Draco no tenía las fuerzas para lidiar con ella entonces.

Cuando iba a decir algo, no obstante, la otra única persona presente en el compartimiento se le adelantó, dejando su libro delicadamente sobre el asiento y caminando hasta la puerta del compartimiento donde se hallaba de pie Pansy —Deberías ponerte la túnica, Daphne dijo que llegaremos pronto. Ahora, si me permites, yo haré lo mismo —y, previo a que Parkinson pudiera replicar algo, le cerró la puerta en el rostro, cerrando también la cortina de tela que cubría la pequeña ventana de cristal de la puerta. Volviendo a su asiento, sacó de su baúl la túnica, se la colocó y volvió a sentarse con calma en el asiento, libro en el regazo. Todo eso ante la atenta y entretenida mirada de Draco Malfoy que nunca había visto a nadie osar contestar a Parkinson de esa forma. Estaría furiosa luego, lo sabía, pero entonces, en ese preciso instante, no pudo estar más complacido de que aquella chica le hubiera hecho el favor de deshacerse de ella. Aún no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con todo aquello.

Extendiendo la mano una vez más, dijo —Draco Malfoy.

Y la chica volvió a mirarlo con curiosidad. Solo que ésta vez, esta curiosa vez, una pequeña curvatura agradable apareció en sus rosados labios. Asintiendo con calma, le estrechó la mano con suavidad, retirando sus largos y delgados dedos largos de pianista (que Draco no pudo evitar notar) una vez hubo terminado el gesto, y dijo —Astoria Greengrass —para inmediatamente volver a su libro como si nada hubiera pasado.

Draco, en **cambio**, la miró _otro_ instante **más** sonriendo _arrogantemente_.

Y en **ese** instante _–decidió-_;

**Astoria** _Greengrass_ le agradaba.


	2. Abismalmente opuesta

**Disclaimer:**** El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowking.**

2/3

Segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado el anterior y les guste este también. Cualquier comentario, opinión y/o corrección será bienvenido y usado para mejorar =). Gracias a todos los lectores y a aquellos/as que se tomaron la molestia de hacerme saber lo que pensaban, espero sigan haciéndolo. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Todo lo que podría ser**

* * *

II

"Abismalmente opuesta"

* * *

Como había previsto, su estadía en Hogwarts estaba resultando tan desagradable como había pensado que sería. La gente no dejaba de observarlo con aversión y asco y cuchichear por lo bajo y a sus espaldas cada vez que se cruzaban con él por el corredor y aunque Malfoy se contenía para no sacar su varita y hechizarlos a todos de regreso al olvido, en ocasiones temía no poder contenerse a tiempo. Aún así, podía jactarse de haberlo logrado bastante bien hasta el momento. El banquete había resultado también considerablemente menos animado que en los años previos y algunos alumnos ni siquiera habían asistido a este (que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había sido obligatorio) dado que aún no podían tolerar la vista del Gran Salón, no al menos sin recordar que allí era a dónde se habían depositado los cuerpos de los caídos durante la guerra en el año previo. Así que el lugar había estado bastante más vacío y desolado que de costumbre, con varios huecos de gente en las mesas aquí y allá. La mesa de Slytherin, por su parte, había estado desanimada y silenciosa también, considerando lo mal posicionados que habían quedado con el resto del colegio tras la guerra. Eso sin mencionar que muchos de los alumnos faltantes habían sido familiares de mortífagos y, en el caso de él, un mortífago en sí mismo. Además, Crabbe estaba muerto...

Su regreso a la habitación en las mazmorras no había sido mejor tampoco. Muchos lo evitaban, como era esperable porque no querían ser relacionados con los Malfoy, y los demás simplemente no estaban. Su habitación, la que siempre había compartido desde primer año con Crabbe, Goyle, Nott y Zabini, estaba únicamente ocupada ahora por él y Zabini. Y Zabini tampoco parecía muy entusiasmado de ser relacionado con él. Después de todo, su familia había sido lo suficientemente sabia para no involucrarse activamente con la causa del Señor Tenebroso de forma que no había habido ni había forma alguna de relacionarlos con Voldemort o los sucesos y/o crímenes que este y sus seguidores habían cometido. Así que básicamente ni siquiera le hablaba. No que le importara. Zabini siempre le había parecido un reverendo idiota con aires de superioridad y ahora se lo parecía más que nunca. Así que no, decidió, no le importaba que Zabini se creyera mejor que él porque había resultado bien parado en la guerra. Y estaba mejor solo, de todas formas. En realidad, no veía la hora de que terminara el año para poder marcharse de allí para siempre. Desgraciadamente, pensó con pesar, el año recién comenzaba así como la extendida tortura que éste significaría para su persona.

Afortunadamente, ya estaban en Diciembre. Solo unos cuantos meses más y podría largarse de allí.

Bufando, observó desde la mesa de Slytherin –donde permanecía desayunando solo- con curiosidad a Daphne Greengrass discutir acaloradamente con su hermana menor, la cual continuaba escuchando la perorata de su hermana sin manifestar la menor afectación por sus palabras. De hecho, permanecía meramente calma y asentía aquí y allá, casi condescendientemente, pero Draco podía ver que claramente la estaba ignorando. Ante esto, sonrió arrogantemente, entretenido. Notando que, por un instante, un pequeño instante, Astoria pareció percibir su mirada gris sobre ella y lo miró de reojo. No obstante, inmediatamente volvió sus ojos a su hermana, que continuaba rezongando cruzada de brazos. Si imaginó el leve tirón de comisuras en sus labios a un atisbo de casi sonrisa que nunca llegó realmente a ser o no, Draco no pudo estar seguro.

—Es una malcriada, se cree gran cosa, ¿sabes? Daphne le está diciendo eso. Que debe aprender a comportarse, especialmente con sus mayores. Más aún cuando son premios anuales —dijo Pansy, sacando el pecho para dejar que se viera la insignia, sentándose junto a él y depositando su mano calmamente sobre el antebrazo izquierdo de él. Reaccionando instintivamente, Malfoy retiró su antebrazo del alcance de ella, prácticamente de un tirón, e ignoró la expresión herida de Parkinson.

—Lo siento... —susurró, comprendiendo. Pero él no quería sus disculpas. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando, de todas formas? Si había algo de lo que estaba cansado _–harto, oh tan harto-_, era de gente mirándolo con asco o pena, como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo o un pobre mártir. Especialmente porque no tenían idea, ni la más mínima, de lo que estaba pasando él en aquellos momentos y no esperaba que lo hicieran tampoco.

—¿Leíste que Potter entró en el programa para convertirse en Auror con ese Weasley...? Por eso no volvió este año a Hogwarts. Por Merlín, a qué ha llegado el mundo mágico, ¿verdad? Y mírala, ahí esta esa Granger... Camina como si la escuela fuera suya...

Pero, una vez más, y por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy no dijo nada. Nada al respecto del llamado por el Profeta -y prácticamente todos los medios de comunicación mágicos- "El trío Dorado" y nada de Potter en particular o Granger en singular. Nada. Querría haberlo hecho, decir algo, porque entonces significaría que la guerra no había pasado y él seguía estando donde siempre había estado. Por encima de Weazelby, San Potter y la sangre impura esa de Granger; pero no lo estaba. No estaba donde estaba y no estaba muerto tampoco y la única razón para esto último era porque el odioso de Potter lo había salvado, _dos veces_. Y lo odiaba y aborrecía cada segundo en que debía su vida a Potter, deuda que acarrearía hasta la muerte seguramente también, y deuda con la que desearía no tener que cargar sobre sus hombros. Pero la tenía, siempre allí, en cada respiración que podía hacer porque estaba vivo, y por ende no diría que San Potter era patético y un perdedor, aún cuando deseara poder hacerlo. Porque además, en realidad, ya no lo pensaba. No tanto, al menos. No realmente.

Después de todo, él y su familia habían pasado años correteando alrededor de las líneas, salvándose a sí mismos una y otra vez de una forma tan poco elegante, grácil y digna que solo ahora empezaba a vislumbrarlo. A vislumbrar el cobarde comportamiento de su familia que ahora salía a relucir en cada número del Profeta que Rita Skeeter quería escribir sobre ellos -_y parecía encantada de hacerlo en cada condenada ocasión-. _Habían estado viviendo sobre tiempo prestado, decían todos, sobre logros que difícilmente lo eran y ahora era el momento para devolverlo todo. Para devolver a la comunidad mágica lo que ellos habían creído suyo por años y quitarse las máscaras y Draco no estaba muy seguro de gustarle lo que había debajo.

Lo había descubierto en la guerra, que lejos de ser el glorioso y glamoroso acontecimiento que lo posicionaría en un buen lugar a los ojos de su preciado padre y la persona a la que su padre más había querido impresionar –Lord Voldemort- lo había arrastrado por el barro y hundido hasta lo más bajo de lo bajo, hasta que no había habido vuelta atrás. Y ahora no quedaba nada. Seguro, les quedaba la fortuna y la libertad. Pero habían perdido la dignidad y el estatus social y habían caído en la mayor decadencia que una familia de magos podía caer. En aquellos momentos, la familia Malfoy estaba por debajo de los magos nacidos de muggles. Por debajo de los mestizos y traidores a la sangre y la sola idea debería molestarle. Lo hacía, pero no podía evitar pensar que quizá –solo quizá- no había sido Potter quien había elegido el lado equivocado de la guerra, sino él. Aunque hablar de elección sería usar un término generoso. Después de todo, él no había elegido. Su padre había elegido por él.

Poniéndose de pie, y sacudiéndose a Parkinson de encima, se dispuso a abandonar el Gran Salón —Draco, ¿a dónde vas? —solo desacelerando el paso un instante al pasar junto a ambas Greengrass. Haciendo, una vez más, que la menor de las hermanas desviara la mirada a él por un segundo, para luego volver a mirar a Daphne, que continuaba hablándole en tono impaciente.

—¡Toria! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! —exclamó, irritada. Y Pansy, que había mirado ceñuda el breve intercambio de miradas, se apresuró a unirse a Daphne en su perorata. Draco abandonó el Gran Salón, completamente desinteresado en asuntos de mujeres que nada tenían que ver con él. Especialmente si Pansy estaba involucrada.

Desgraciadamente, le tomó solo un par de segundos en percatarse de que no tenía a dónde ir, ni nadie con quién hacerlo, ni nadie esperándolo en ningún lado. Podría ir a la pajarera, pensó, y enviarle una carta a su madre para ver cómo estaban las cosas en su casa pero, para ser sincero, la idea no le entusiasmaba demasiado. La única ventaja de estar en Hogwarts, después de todo, era la de haberse alejado de la silenciosa casa que había dejado de ser un hogar en el preciso instante en que Voldemort había puesto un pie en esta y había manchado cada buen recuerdo para reemplazarlo con otro de la clase que lo acosaba en sus peores pesadillas. Y la idea de escribir una carta en aquellos momentos tampoco le entusiasmaba demasiado. Podría estudiar, consideró también, dado que debería rendir los EXTASIS ese mismo año pero la alternativa tampoco aplacaba su inquieta mente.

Y se sintió, una vez más, como en sexto año. Un paria. Uno que patéticamente había sabido recurrir al consuelo de un fantasma porque simplemente no había tenido nadie más con quien hacerlo, y ahora era exactamente lo mismo. Con el tiempo, Draco había aprendido a compartimentar sus emociones y pensamientos e ignorar cuando éstos se volvían inconvenientes. Su tía le había enseñado Oclumancia y había resultado ser condenadamente bueno por su capacidad de compartimentar. Y ahora haría lo mismo, decidió. Porque dejar entrever que la situación lo estaba afectando nunca era una opción. No lo había sido entonces, cuando Voldemort le había dado la imposible misión de tomar la vida de Albus Dumbledore, ni lo había sido en casa cuando todo parecía derrumbarse y sus padres a duras penas se dedicaban una que otra mirada y no lo sería ahora. Los Malfoys simplemente no se derrumbaban _–nunca, nunca, nunca- _y decididamente no donde ojos ajenos pudieran verlo. Las apariencias lo eran todo, especialmente ahora, cuando mantener las apariencias era todo lo que les quedaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? ¿Con qué cara regresaste a Hogwarts?

Draco, deteniéndose, observó con desdén al chico que había salido a cruzarle el paso. Era rubio, alto y flaco. Lo reconoció al instante como ese idiota rematado llamado Zacharías Smith, de Hufflepuff —Quítate de en medio, Smith, si sabes lo que te conviene.

Pero el rubio solo enarcó ambas cejas y un grupito detrás de él rompió en risas —¿Qué harás, llamar a tu cobarde padre mortífago y pedirle que te salve?

Draco apretó los dientes, sacando la varita —No insultes a mi padre. Y es curioso que tú hables de cobardía, Smith, viendo que corriste primero que todos durante la guerra en vez de quedarte a pelear —vio con satisfacción cómo las mejillas del rubio se tornaban de un tono sonrosado, especialmente cuando el resto del grupito que lo acompañaba –la mayoría de años inferiores- lo miró inquisidoramente.

Sacando la varita, molesto, Zacharías lo apuntó y dijo —Expelliarmus —antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera reaccionar. Cuando finalmente pudo hacerlo, ya estaba cayendo hacia atrás. Su espalda colisionó contra el suelo. El grupito rió.

—Cómo te atreves... —gruñó el rubio, sentándose. Varita en mano.

—Me atrevo, mortífago. Vuelve a Azkaban —le espetó Zacharías.

—Basta los dos —interrumpió alguien, parándose en medio de ambos y dedicando una mirada severa a Smith. Malfoy vio la familiar tupida melena castaña de esa... Granger—. Está prohibido usar hechizos en los corredores, especialmente para atacar alumnos.

—¡Pero es un mortífago! ¡En Hogwarts! Debería estar en Azkaban, con el resto de ellos —se quejó Zacharías. Y el grupo de curiosos alrededor se fue ampliando, de modo que había prácticamente estudiantes de todas las casas mirando el altercado.

Hermione soltó un bufido —Si el ministerio no lo cree, entonces no tienes por qué creerlo tú. Kingsley Shacklebolt es un gran ministro y estoy segura de que sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Y si él cree que Malfoy no tiene que estar en Azkaban, entonces no tiene que estarlo y punto.

Zacharías chasqueó la lengua, dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, junto con el pequeño grupito que había estado con él desde el inicio. El resto de los curiosos, en cambio, se dispersaban con mayor lentitud. Granger, por su parte, se volvió a él y le extendió la mano. Malfoy observó el gesto por un segundo, y su mente se vio invadida por la imagen de la persona delante suyo retorciéndose de dolor con los brazos y piernas en ángulos extraños por culpa de la maldición Cruciatus. Y a su tía sosteniendo la varita que realizaba el encantamiento. Palideciendo, le apartó la mano de un manotazo y se puso de pie —No necesito de tu ayuda, san... —se cortó a tiempo y en su lugar siseó— Granger. Métete en tus propios asuntos.

Rápidamente se puso de pie, se acomodó el cuello de la túnica con ambas manos y de un tirón, dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí. Rehusándose, todo el tiempo, a mirarla a los ojos porque simplemente no podía hacerlo sin recordarla con éstos desorbitados y chillando de dolor en el suelo de su casa, retorciéndose, y entonces le volvían los enormes deseos de vomitar que había tenido entonces. Granger siempre le había desagradado, así como lo había hecho su estatus sanguíneo como hija de Muggles, sin embargo, cuando la había visto retorcerse de aquella forma, torcerse y doblarse como si fuera a quebrarse en dos pero sin realmente hacerlo, había pensado que ninguna persona merecía aquello, sin importar su estatus sanguíneo. Y había deseado, una y otra vez, que parara. Que parara de gritar de esa forma porque cada grito le retorcía las entrañas como si tuviera serpientes en su interior enroscándose y no pudiera contenerse demasiado más antes de vomitar. Eventualmente lo había hecho en el baño, vomitar, eso era, lejos de los ojos curiosos de su tía Bellatrix porque simplemente no lo había tolerado más. No toleraba más nada de aquello. Y quería que únicamente terminara. Que parara. Que Voldemort y toda esa demás gente que estaba allí se fuera de su casa. Especialmente ese... Greyback, que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca cada vez que lo veía.

No deteniéndose, caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la sala común de Slytherin, ubicada en las mazmorras, y se sentó en uno de los sofás de cuero negro, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. Afortunadamente, la sala estaba completamente vacía. O eso había creído.

—No la llamaste sangre sucia —al oír la suave voz, Draco alzó la cabeza bruscamente, tanteando por la varita listo para hechizar a quien osara molestarlo por segunda vez en el día. Su familia podía haber caído en ruina, pero él no permitiría que nadie insultara ni a su padre ni a su madre. No obstante, se sorprendió de ver a Astoria Greengrass mirándolo desde la entrada, con un libro bajo el brazo, y sin expresión alguna de que estuviera mofándose o acusándolo de algo.

Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio platinado y se enderezó, clavando sus ojos en la chica —No recuerdo que fuera asunto tuyo, Greengrass.

Pero Astoria no se encogió ante el tono duro y frío de él, ni retrocedió o lució ofendida por la respuesta. Por el contrario, lució erguida con el mentón en alto como siempre. Su porte aristocrático y delicado intachable —No lo es —concedió con calma—, simplemente era una observación.

Draco apretó los dientes. ¿Acaso había imaginado el tono de aprobación bajo su observación? De todas formas, dijo —Tu hermana y tú discuten mucho —no queriendo hablar más del tema de Granger.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa agració sus delicados labios —No, no realmente. Al menos no en casa. Pero a Parkinson no le agrado —diciendo esto último como si no le importara o afectara. No lo hacía, en realidad.

El rubio sonrió arrogantemente —A Pansy no le agradan muchas personas.

Astoria se encogió de hombros delicadamente. Y Draco notó que hasta ese movimiento tan displicente, que tantas veces había visto hacer a Daphne también y de forma casi idéntica, lucía inclusive más agraciado y elegante en ella —Parkinson cree que me gustas.

Draco enarcó ambas cejas rubias ante esto, interesado —¿Y lo hago? —con la misma sonrisa altiva en los labios.

La respuesta de ella, no obstante, se la borró de la boca —No —su respuesta calma y sucinta, aunque había otra vez una pequeña sonrisa sutil en sus rosados labios. Sus finas cejas chocolate enarcadas en una expresión entretenida. Y luego, sin más, dijo—. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

Para desaparecer por el camino que llevaba a la habitación de las chicas y dejarlo allí en silencio y completamente solo. Y aún así, la siguió con la mirada. Notando su grácil andar y su postura elegante y su largo y blanco cuello ocasionalmente expuesto cuando su cabello chocolate se mecía de aquí y allá y entonces no tuvo duda alguna de por qué Pansy la odiaba.

Pansy era muchas cosas, maliciosa y rápida y filosa con la lengua para contestar y divertida en ocasiones, pero elegante y esbelta no era una de esas. No. Pansy siempre había sido de belleza más bien tosca y todo lo que Draco mismo había sido hasta la guerra y que ahora empezaba a irritarle progresivamente. Astoria, en cambio, era astuta y rápida y filosa con la lengua pero en una forma sutil que Pansy jamás lo había sido y podría serlo tampoco.

No.

**Astoria** era _abismalmente_ opuesta a **Pansy**.

Y, _por_ segunda **vez** en _aquel_ año,

**Draco** pensó que había **algo** en _ella_ que le agradaba.

Algo que le **agradaba** _considerablemente_.


	3. Todo lo que podría ser

**Todo lo que podría ser**

III

"Todo lo que podría ser"

Despertó helado, empapado en frío sudor, de golpe y tan súbitamente que por un momento temió haber estado de regreso en la mansión. En medio de la guerra, observando las cosas que aún conservaba grabadas a fuego en la retina desde que las había vislumbrado el año previo en el lugar que se suponía fuera su propio hogar. Las cosas que había visto... que había sido forzado a hacer por el Señor Tenebroso. Las cosas que jamás había tenido el valor de hacer. Que no había querido hacer, en primer lugar. Pero que jamás había podido rechazar tampoco. No si apreciaba su vida y la de su familia. No si apreciaba su sanidad mental.

_"—Más, Rowle, ¿o prefieres que lo dejemos aquí y que te entregue a Nagini para que te devore? Lord Voldemort no está seguro de poder perdonarte esta vez. ¿Me has llamado sólo para esto, para decirme que Harry Potter ha vuelto a escapar? Draco, demuéstrale a Rowle lo contrariados que estamos. ¡Hazlo, o descargaré mi ira sobre ti!"_

Y lo había hecho, debido hacerlo. Alzar su varita y usar el Cruciatus contra Dolohov. Contra uno de los que se suponía era uno de los suyos simplemente porque Voldemort no estaba complacido con el desempeño de éste y con el de su propio padre, Lucius, tampoco y él se había vuelto el nuevo juguete del Señor de las Tinieblas desde entonces. Algo que se aseguraba de dejar bien en claro cada vez que las circunstancias se lo permitían, preferiblemente frente a todos y sus padres también para que lo vieran. Para que los vieran y se burlaran de su situación. Para que vieran lo débil que era, pues había sido incapaz de cumplir su misión y matar a Dumbledore y Snape había debido intervenir por él y terminar el trabajo. Pero Draco no había podido hacerlo, simplemente no había podido hacerlo, sin importar cuánto lo hubiera intentado. _Y Merlín que lo había intentado_. Una y otra y otra vez. Hasta que casi había matado a Weasley y a la tal Katie Bell esa en el proceso, con sus intentos. Pero simplemente no había sido capaz de hacerlo. No realmente.

_"—Draco... Draco... tú no eres ningún asesino."_

_"—¿Cómo lo sabe? Usted no sabe de qué soy capaz, ¡ni sabe lo que ya he hecho!"_

Pero eso no había sido nada. Sus pobres intentos de envenenar el Hidromiel de ese viejo de Sluggy y de enviar a Dumbledore el collar de ópalos maldecido no habían sido nada con lo que había debido hacer después, con lo que había debido ver después. La tortura de esa Granger en su propia casa. El asesinato de Charity Burbage en su propio comedor, que era con el que había estado soñando minutos antes, previo a despertar completamente tieso y helado. Y de hecho, aún podía verla, de cabezas colgando encima de su larga mesa de madera, girando como si la sostuviera un hijo invisible e implorando una y otra y otra vez por su vida. Implorándole al profesor Snape que la ayudara, lastimeramente. Hasta que Lord Voldemort se había cansado de sus sollozos y lamentos y de humillarla por sus creencias y había acabado con su vida. La mujer había caído inerte contra la mesa, violentamente y de cabeza –tanto que Draco estaba seguro de haber oído el "crac" de su cuello al caerse- y había estado muerta inclusive antes de entrar en contacto con la lisa superficie que en el pasado ellos habían usado para comer. Solo que esa vez... Esa vez alguien más la había usado para alimentarse y ante el recuerdo de Nagini engullendo entero el cuerpo de la mujer y el sonido de sus huesos quebrándose al pasar por su largo cuerpo de reptil había debido levantarse abruptamente de la cama, correr, y vaciar el contenido de su estómago, toda su cena, en el baño. Jadeando, observó su rostro consumido y desencajado en el reflejo del espejo del baño. Sus dedos aferrando el borde del lavabo firmemente hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Era un desastre, concluyó, uno patético y ni siquiera podía recurrir a nadie porque no había nadie a quién recurrir. Sus amigos, o lo que siempre había llamado amigos, aunque nunca lo habían sido realmente, ya no estaban. Crabbe estaba muerto –y ante el pensamiento lo invadió otra arcada, pero nada salió- y Goyle y Nott odiaban sus entrañas porque su padre había vendido a los de ellos y Draco no podría culparlos así lo deseara tampoco. Y sus padres, por otro lado, no eran una opción. Su madre aún estaba de duelo, lamentando la muerte de la única hermana que le quedaba porque a la otra la había dado por muerta demasiado atrás y ahora estaba completamente sola en lo que respectaba a su antigua familia. Su padre, en cambio, se había refugiado tras el juicio en su despacho en la mansión y a duras penas salía para comer algo cada noche, por lo que difícilmente lo veía o sabía de él. No que a aquellas alturas le importara demasiado. Su padre había huido del mundo mágico tras vender a sus antiguos camaradas mortífagos y dejado la carga de continuar dando el rostro a ellos dos.

Su madre decía que era algo que ambos habían decidido en conjunto, que era lo mejor, porque ella no había sido nunca un mortífago (no oficialmente, al menos) y él era solo un niño y todo sería más fácil de esa forma. Su padre volvería a levantarse, aseguraba Narcissa, solo necesitaba tiempo así como lo necesitaba la comunidad mágica para olvidar que ellos habían estado hasta las rodillas de fango en todo aquello también. Pero Draco no estaba tan seguro de creerlo. En primer lugar, porque dudaba seriamente que la comunidad mágica fuera a olvidar que ellos habían estado involucrados, menos aún perdonarlos por haber estado en el lado equivocado de la guerra (sin importar cuántos nombres su padre vendiera). Y definitivamente no era más fácil tampoco. No para él, y sabía que a veces se tornaba duro para su propia madre también, sin importar cuán fuerte e imperturbable luciera Narcissa Malfoy. Pero no era como si tuviera demasiada opinión al respecto tampoco. Sus padres continuaban siendo sus padres, mayor o no. Y él aún vivía con ellos.

Abriendo el grifo, se llenó las palmas de agua y se limpió el rostro. Una y otra vez, agradeciendo el agua fría contra su piel hasta que hubo recuperado parte de su color habitual. Luego, tras lavarse los dientes y sacarse el sabor a bilis de la boca, decidió bajar a la sala común. No había nadie, de todas formas, porque eran las dos de la madrugada y todos estarían en sus camas durmiendo. Zabini lo estaba, al menos. Y dudaba seriamente que algún otro estudiante de Slytherin fuera a estar despierto a aquellas altas horas, deambulando por la sala común. Además, no era como si fuera a poder conciliar el sueño pronto. No ahora, y no con el abrupto despertar que había tenido. La idea de volver a tener otra pesadilla lo persuadía completamente de siquiera volver intentarlo, de todas formas. Tomando su varita al pasar por su cama, se dirigió a la misma. Como había predicho, estaba desierta. Y solo unas pocas llamas crepitaban sobre las brazas prácticamente extinguidas. Dejándose caer delante del fuego, en uno de los sofás negros, movió la varita y reavivó las llamas una vez más. Sus ojos grises clavados en el curioso danzar, alzar y enroscarse de las mismas.

_"—¡Yo no tengo opciones! ¡Tengo que liquidarlo! ¡Si no lo hago, él me matará! ¡Matará a mi familia!"_

Tomándose con la mano derecha el dobladillo de la manga izquierda de su túnica, se la levantó, enroscándola hasta su codo, y clavó sus ojos en la marca tatuada con un maleficio en su antebrazo. La forma de una calavera con una serpiente larga e intrincada saliéndole de la boca y deslizándose hacia abajo, que ya no se veía tan negra como lo había estado el año previo y que ciertamente ya no ardía. Aún así, tras sueños como aquellos, Draco despertaba con la sensación horrible de que ésta le picaba. Quizá era una cuestión personal, porque simplemente no había forma de que Voldemort estuviera vivo, y solo lo estuviera imaginando. Aún así, odiaba la mugrosa marca cada vez que la veía. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, por todo lo que ésta significaba y todo lo que ésta le había acarreado y desearía hacerla desaparecer completamente. Desearía arrancársela, de ser necesario. Porque el tenerla aún consigo solo lo marcaba como alguien con quien el futuro mundo mágico –ese en el que Voldemort y los mortífagos ya no eran nadie- no querría saber nada. Lo desterraba, en cierta forma. Y lo marcaba como el paria que era (y odiaba ser). Además, le retorcía el estómago pensar que la había hecho el mismo Voldemort, con su propia varita y sus propios dedos largos y desagradables, sonriendo de complacencia.

_"—¿No estás feliz, Draco? Ahora te has unido a mi, al gran Lord Voldemort. Es lo que querías, ¿verdad? Lo que tú y tu familia llevan diciendo querer hacer por años. ¿Acaso no presumían de serme leales?. Ven, dame el brazo."_

Presionando la punta de su varita contra su piel, sobre la marca, musitó un simple conjuro de desvanecimiento. Dudaba que fuera a funcionar, como no lo había hecho ya muchas veces antes, pero simplemente no podía dejar de intentarlo tampoco. No cuando de vez en vez continuaba sintiendo un cosquilleo que le helaba la sangre y le erizaba los vellos de la nuca (aún a sabiendas de que Voldemort no estaba y jamás regresaría) y no cuando aquello lo marcaba para siempre, de por vida. No. Simplemente no podía dejar de intentarlo. Así que volvió a intentarlo, una vez más, ésta vez presionando con más fuerza. Hundiendo la punta un poquito más sobre los tendones tirantes de su antebrazo que deformaban ligeramente la marca al tensarse, pensando en un conjuro que pudiera hacer el trabajo. Desgraciadamente, todo lo que logró fue a hacerse un corte diagonal que atravesaba parte de la marca, pero que claramente no llegaba siquiera a deformarla. Empezando a sentir el ardor y la sangre escurrirle caliente de la incisión, siseó entre dientes. Mirando con fastidio la nueva herida. _Maldita marca_.

No obstante, el ardor fue reemplazado rápidamente por terror cuando sintió pasos que se acercaban a dónde se hallaba él, sentado. Tirando torpemente de la túnica, y no logrando bajar la manga a la primera debido a la prisa, se volteó a mirar bruscamente. Allí, junto al apoyabrazos del sofá de dos cuerpos, se hallaba de pie una pequeña figura. Delgada. Con cabello negro ondeado elegantemente cayéndole por la espalda y grandes ojos avellana mirándolo con curiosidad. Libro bajo el brazo. Al reconocerla, Draco se tensó, tironeando inconscientemente del dobladillo de la manga de la túnica hacia abajo y fulminándola con una mirada gélida y acusadora —¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica no pareció retroceder ante el tono gélido, como muchos habían hecho antes. En su lugar, simplemente deslizó su mirada por el brazo izquierdo de él y suspiró, dejando su libro y sentándose junto a él —Te sangra el brazo —su voz suave, casi un susurro.

Draco tironeó de la manga una vez más y quiso apartarlo de la vista de ella —No es asunto tuyo —pero Astoria únicamente siguió el movimiento con la mirada. Sus largas pestañas chocolate proyectando sombras en sus altos y pálidos pómulos. Sus labios rosados frunciéndose ligeramente.

—Deberías dejármelo ver.

Draco se puso de pie de pronto, casi tropezando con el sofá al intentar retroceder un paso, aún aferrándose la manga en su lugar —Estoy bien. Nadie pidió tu ayuda, Greengrass —siseó, con las facciones crispadas. No había forma, pensó, de que dejara que viera lo que había debajo de la túnica. Se rehusaba rotundamente a dejar que otros ojos que no fueran los suyos y los de las personas que ya sabían su existencia vislumbraran la marca que tanto odiaba. Si pudiera, él mismo no la vería. La arrancaría de su piel.

Pero la chica solo negó calmamente con la cabeza y se puso de pie, caminando hasta él. Draco retrocedió otro paso —Estás perdiendo bastante sangre...

El rubio bajó la mirada, alarmado, comprobando que en efecto lo estaba haciendo. La manga de su túnica comenzaba a adherírsele al corte. Lo cual, evidentemente, no podía ser bueno. Aún así, se rehusaba a levantarse la túnica. Desgraciadamente, la otra opción y la perspectiva de tener que ir a la enfermería para que lo atendieran, donde Madame Pomfrey vería la marca, no era mejor. Por un instante, vaciló. Y ese fue el instante que Astoria aprovechó para dar el paso restante y tomarlo firmemente de la mano. Draco se tensó e intentó soltarse de un tirón, pero ella lo mantuvo firme. Sus intensos y firmes ojos avellana clavados en los de él. Y quizá lo estaba imaginando, o quizá solo estaba cansado _–oh tan terriblemente cansado-_ de lidiar con cosas que lo sobrepasaban por sí solo que quiso creer que había una especie de intento de confortarlo en la mirada. Quizá estaba creando cosas para convencerse, pero en ese preciso intento no logró obligarse a que le importara. Aflojando la resistencia, le permitió que lo guiara de regreso al sofá, donde ella se sentó junto a él, viéndolo, y con su mano entre las dos pequeñas de ella. Eran suaves, confirmó, como había creído desde un primer momento, a diferencia de las ásperas de Pansy, y su tacto era tan delicado que parecía etéreo.

Por otro instante, se tensó cuando Astoria extendió su mano para tomarle el dobladillo de la manga y antes de que pudiera evitarlo su propia mano se movió para detener por la muñeca a la de ella, evitando así que le subiera la manga y descubriera su antebrazo. Estaba actuando como un animal nervioso y herido, lo sabía, pero llevaba haciéndolo desde la guerra, intentando sobrevivir, y no pensaba avergonzarse del comportamiento ahora. Astoria pareció comprenderlo, porque aguardó otro segundo como dándole uno más a él para que se acostumbrara a la idea. Y entonces, cuando él empezaba a relajarse y a confiar, ella le deslizó la tela negra hacia arriba, no deteniéndose cuando Draco tensó súbitamente cada tensón de su brazo y antebrazo, como si quisiera apartarse con todas sus fuerzas de allí, pero sin realmente hacerlo.

Astoria frunció el entrecejo —¿Pretendías arrancarte la piel? —examinando la herida como si no hubiera una marca tenebrosa tatuada allí, o no le afectara o importara en lo más mínimo.

Draco apretó los dientes —Si no vas a arreglarla entonces... —intentando retraer el brazo por segunda vez en la noche, pero ella lo retuvo firmemente.

—No dije que no fuera a hacerlo —respondió, alzando sus ojos a los de él. Había en ellos una fuerza que Draco había visto en excesivamente pocas ocasiones. Su madre siendo casi una de las únicas excepciones. De forma que no pudo discutir. No porque no quisiera, o porque aquella persona de pequeña contextura lo intimidara, porque claramente no lo hacía. Él era un Malfoy, después de todo, y como tal no se dejaba intimidar por nadie. Menos aún por una chica dos años menor que él. Aún así, no discutió. Había algo en su mirada, en su manera, en su porte y en la forma en que se sostenía que lo detenía de tratarla vulgarmente como lo haría con Parkinson, menospreciándola o sacudiéndose su ayuda de encima. En su lugar, le sostuvo la mirada. Frío gris contra abrasador avellana. Y entonces ella volvió sus ojos a la herida, dejándolo a él con una agradable visión de sus largas pestañas aleteando contra sus mejillas—. Tienes suerte —añadió, en un tono calmo—, no es un corte profundo.

Suerte era algo en lo que Malfoy no creía, o con lo que no contaba. Porque de existir decididamente lo había abandonado el año previo. Inhalando hondo, la sintió repararle el corte con un ligero movimiento de varita. Y el dolor desapareció. Aún así, Astoria no lo soltó, sino que deslizó sus dedos cuidadosa y delicadamente por encima de la marca tenebrosa. Draco inhaló bruscamente, conteniendo el aliento —¿Qué...?

Pero ella solo continuó deslizando suavemente las yemas de sus dedos por la piel tatuada, trazando el dibujo distraídamente. Su respiración tan etérea como su toque. Su agarre en su muñeca aún tan firme y fuerte como antes. Tenía fuerza, notó. Demasiada para su pequeña contextura y sus delgados dedos blancos de pianista y su elegante figura. Y demasiada firmeza y solemnidad para alguien de su edad y aún así logró quitarle el aliento, en tan solo un segundo _–ese exacto segundo-_, como nunca nadie lo había logrado antes. Era hermosa, notó también, preguntándose cómo no lo había notado antes; con su elegante cabello chocolate cayéndole en ondas por la espalda y su expresión orgullosa y su pequeño mentón en alto. Y sumamente suave y delicada en su toque –casi afectuosa- para alguien cuya apariencia exterior daba la impresión de que podría caminar en medio del cielo cayéndose en pedazos y hacerlo con la gracia y entereza y sin siquiera saltearse un paso, mientras sorteaba los trozos caídos.

Y entonces comprendió que debía haber dicho algo, algo en voz alta, porque ella estaba mirándolo con una pequeña expresión de curiosidad y Draco comprendió que no podría importarle menos. Así que se inclinó, alzó la mano sana para sostenerla firme por el largo y blanco cuello como el marfil, y la besó firme y plana y llanamente en los rosados y tensos labios. La besó porque simplemente se le antojo y Draco Malfoy obtenía lo que deseaba. Pero, por encima de todo, la besó porque comprendió que Astoria Greengrass no era como Pansy Parkinson. Ni como Crabbe o Goyle o todas las personas que lo habían seguido por años, adulándolo como si no hubiera mañana, simplemente por su apellido que ahora no significaba nada. Para ella, como para todos los demás (muchos de los cuales habían desaparecido ya, después de la guerra), su nombre no significaba nada y aún así estaba allí. Tratándolo como un igual, y no como el niño malcriado que había sido por años, y denegándole todo lo que nunca le habían denegado en la vida. Diciéndole todos los NOs que nunca nadie había pronunciado hacia él, porque simplemente era más fácil darle las cosas que quería y mantenerlo a un lado. Razón por la cual siempre se había creído por encima de los demás, considerándolos indignos de permanecer a su lado porque simplemente lo eran, hasta ella.

Y no. Astoria no era como Pansy. No era como había sido él en el pasado, antes de la guerra, y por esa razón la había besado otra vez y otra vez más. Porque Draco ya no sabía quién era, ni quién podría o debería ser, no con su modelo a seguir caído en desgracia junto con todo lo que había creído desde su infancia y por esa razón le agradaba del todo un poco más. Porque ella no era su pasado, no estaba en éste y nunca lo estaría. Y él lo prefería de esa forma. Sin marcas tenebrosas ni pesadillas de Charity Burbage ni nada de todo lo que Draco preferiría olvidar porque no hacerlo era simplemente muy doloroso.

Y ella **no** lo había _visto_.

_(Nada de ello)_

_Su_ peor y su **mejor** momento.

Y _así_ estaba bien **también**.

Porque _Astoria_ **no** era nada de lo que_ él_ había **sido**.

_(nada, nada, nada)_

Pero quizá _-solo quizá-_,

podía _ser_ **todo** lo que sería.

Todo lo que _podría_ llegar a **ser**.

**Y**_ eso_ estaba bien también.

_Sí..._

_...eso_ estaba **bien**...

**Él **lo estaría.


End file.
